digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pegasusmon
Untitled Equus Beam was dubbed Rodeo Gallop in finnish dub of Digimon Adventure 02. Should this be added to the page? --Shadowdramon 17:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :As a citation (ref) note, yes. 20:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Attacks In Season 2 episode 3, right after Pegasusmon and Nefertimon use Golden Noose for the first time, Pegasusmon's 'Needle Rain' is dubbed to Star Shower. This happens again in episode 5. It seems to be corrected in episode 7, when Shooting Star is dubbed to Star Shower, but later in the same episode 'Needle Rain' is dubbed to Star Shower again. Finally in episode 10, Needle Rain is called Wind Mane. --Deviate85 05:13, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Reverted edit No, not really. If you break down the components (天 ten/ama), which means heaven, but can also mean sky in poetic sense) and かける ('kakeru') which can mean "flying", but can also mean "dashing / running", you'll get "flying the high sky with high speed" aka "soaring" oce you combine these words. 天かける is normally used in context of deity or supernatural entity (which is appropriate since we're talking about a pegasus here). Translating it as "flying" would be missing the subtle difference. Luph (talk) 18:24, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :But breaking it down in that manner doesn't catch how it's actually used (ex. Weblio), and furthermore the kanji used ("翔") for "kakeru" means soaring or flying -- dashing almost always uses "駆". WWWJDIC lists it as " 天翔る; 天翔ける(io) 【あまがける; あまかける】 (v5r,vi) to soar (esp. of spirits and gods)", but in that sense it's not really distinguishable from "flying", and it seems to me to be inaccurate to be claiming the dub was inaccurate in this case when the difference in connotation, if any exists at all, is very slight. 18:45, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::No, kakeru in this is written in hiragana, and there's no way to know which kanji is used (which is why I said it CAN mean flying, but not necessarily since Japanese have many homonyms). Sometimes we also have to take into account the etymology, but of course how the word is used would be the most important. I recommend Japanese-Japanese dictionary like Goo or Kotobank to know the definition of the word in addition to Weblio (which is a pretty good dictionary). Kotobank gives the definition "to run/rush about the sky, particularly gods and human soul" (大空をかけめぐる。 主として神や人の霊についていう。). I'm not saying that the dub is inaccurate; they were right in general sense though. It's just in Japanese, they chose a specific word as opposed to generic flying 飛ぶ (tobu). Even translating it as "soaring" doesn't fully convey the meaning as religious connotation is missing, but nothing can be done about it. Luph (talk) 20:03, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :::It's written here in hiragana, but the word "Amakakeru" uses a specific kanji for its "-kakeru". It's one word, which as a whole means "to soar (esp. of spirits and gods)", which matches the Kotobank definition -- to be rushing about the sky while being some sort of spiritual existence. That usage of soar is virtually synonymous with flying, though, esp. as demonstrated through a quick google search. The connotation of it being a "divine" being is served by pairing it with "hope", so the dub's translation of "Flying Hope" communicates the same image that the original name did. Given that it is thus not an inaccurate translation, it's not fair to use "lit.", which is intended for cases where the dub got it wrong (or where the name of the object itself remains untranslated). The usage of the lit. parameter is not for splitting hairs, so we avoid using it unless there's a definite difference in meaning. Yes, if we ourselves were translating the Digimon anime, we would probably have translated it as "Soaring Hope", but we're not, and the dubbers' choice isn't fundamentally different. 21:01, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Not even necessarily the dub getting it wrong since the most loose title translations were Shurimon, Submarimon, and Nefertimon and first two were do to those Crests being renamed in the dub, presumably to avoid confusion. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:16, March 14, 2016 (UTC)